Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a cook top with a rectangular frame on which there is secured a cook top panel, in particular a cook top panel made of a glass ceramic. A plurality of hot plates is provided which can each be heated by a heating element that is secured beneath the cook top panel. For precisely positioning the heating element relative to the frame one positioning element is secured on the frame. The positioning element has at least two spaced-apart connecting elements that engage in two corresponding positioning openings of a heating-element casing of the heating element.
Such a cook top is known from Published, European Patent Application EP 0 663 566 A1, it being possible for the positioning element to be screwed in the positioning openings of the heating-element casing by screws inserted through two corresponding openings. Furthermore, the positioning element has angled insertion sections by which the positioning element can be inserted into corresponding pockets which are provided on the inside of the side wall of the cook top frame. In this case, the positioning element is disposed in a corner region of the cook top frame.